


for crying out loud (settle down)

by merricatblackwood



Series: can't we be seventeen? [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merricatblackwood/pseuds/merricatblackwood
Summary: tandy and tyrone are still working on the pedantics of being teenage runaways sharing the same tiny living space, also that being in love thing.





	for crying out loud (settle down)

Tandy wasn't sure whether it was sleep deprivation or the cold, but she was almost sure that she could see her own breath.

It wasn't like she was ungrateful, because she wasn't, the floor of the Church's sanctuary was better than nothing and Father Delgado had supplied them with blankets. It could have been so much worse and she knew that. 

It was just - so cold, Jesus Christ.

Tandy let out a soft sigh, turning over onto her side. For a moment, there was silence and then -

"Hey," Ty's voice came softly from her left.

"Sorry," Tandy murmured, shifting a little closer towards the sound of his voice. "Did I wake you?" 

He hadn't been asleep anyway, she knew that. They'd known each other for a few weeks maybe but she already could recognise it, Tandy didn't know whether that was cute or seriously creepy. It was - comforting, somehow, that she could read him so easily. She could recognise the hitch of his breathing when he fell into a deep sleep, she hadn't heard that yet. Not tonight.

"S'fine," Tyrone answered.

In her sleepy haze, Tandy wondered if it was weird to be so acutely aware with how close they were. That if she moved her pinky slightly, it would be resting on top of his. The days where they'd slept so far from each other, backs against the opposite wall, seemed so far away now - as though they were a life that belonged to someone else. 

"Ty, it's cold," Tandy hadn't meant the obvious statement to come out in a whine, but it did anyway. 

Softly, Ty laughed. 

"Sunshine, I'm aware,"

"I mean, just in case you weren't,"

They both laughed then. 

It took a moment for the idea to occur to her.

"You know penguins, Ty?"

"Like in Happy Feet?" 

"Yeah, but you know what they do when they're cold?" 

"They huddle?"

It takes him a second to get it, it feels like the longest second in Tandy's life.

"Is that -," Tandy stumbles, it's not supposed to be anything other than like, not getting hypothermia. 

(Well maybe if she tells herself that enough times...)

"Okay?" 

It takes a second for her to answer, "Yeah. I mean if you're not cool with it Ty I -," 

"Sunshine," Ty starts and yep its definitely the sleep deprivation because he sounds almost amused, as though he thinks this is just hilarious. "I'm cold too," 

"Oh," Tandy stops and starts again, "Okay."

"Okay."

It takes a minute for her to burst out laughing and Tyrone can't help but join in. 

"Sorry," She said, certain that Father Delgado was going to come in any second and start yelling at them, for disrupting the sanctity of the place by laughing. "But uh that movie kinda sucked,"

"Book wasn't much better," Ty says thoughtfully before adding, maybe a little too quickly "So uh do you want to do the penguin thing or?"

Tandy nods before remembering that he couldn't see her in the dark but it takes her a second to shuffle across to him, draping her blanket over the top of the pair of them. 

Ty sleeps on his back so it's way too easy, for huddling purposes, to slot herself next to him - resting her head on his chest. She doesn't say anything as his arm loops around her, pulling her closer, it's just -

It makes sense, it's logical.

"You're cold,"

"So are you," Tandy murmured, her face resting in his neck - which is fine. Totally fine, incidentally.

Normal. 

Well, their normal at least. 

"Hey Tan?"

"Hm?" 

She almost can't hear him, it's because she's sleepy and y'know...less cold. It's just easier to fall asleep, almost too easy.

"Do you promise not to snore again?"

That snaps her more awake.

"Hey!" She said in mock offense, poking Ty in the cheek. "I never snore, that's libel, slander..." 

"Uh huh,"

Laughing, she curls up even more tightly into him.

"I seriously hate you Tyrone,"

(That's not what I hate you means)

**Author's Note:**

> there's a shameful lack of fic for these two, which I hope picks up after the series debuts but they've been my marvel otp for like...ever and on today's edition of "FINE, I'LL DO IT MYSELF." based on their comics personas and I already know the show's gonna prove me wrong, but they'll take tandy bowen being an abuse survivor over my dead body. 
> 
> ALSO HEY THIS IS GONNA BE A SERIES OF DRABBLES!
> 
> catch me on twitter @panwonderfam


End file.
